pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Lee Ryan
Lee Ryan (born 17 June 1983) is an English singer-songwriter and actor. He is known as a member of the British boy band Blue. Contents 1 Early life 2 Career 2.1 2000–2005: Career with Blue 2.2 2005–2008: Lee Ryan and stage 2.3 2009–2010: Film and cancelled second album 2.4 2011–present: Return with Blue 3 Personal life 4 Discography 4.1 Studio albums 4.2 Singles 5 Filmography 6 References 7 External links Early life This section of a biography of a living person does not include any references or sources. Please help by adding reliable sources. Contentious material about living people that is unsourced or poorly sourced must be removed immediately. Find sources: "Lee Ryan" – news · newspapers · books · scholar · JSTOR · free images (January 2014) Lee Ryan was born in Chatham, Kent. His parents split up when he was six years old. Ryan mostly lived with his mother, sister Gemma and his grandmother. Ryan went to Bedonwell School before attending performing arts schools, including the Independent Performing Arts School Belcanto London Academy (BLA) where he first developed his talent, then independent fee-paying theatre schools Sylvia Young Theatre School and Italia Conti Academy of Theatre Arts. Career 2000–2005: Career with Blue Ryan is a member of boy band Blue along with Simon Webbe, Duncan James and Antony Costa. The group has sold over 14 million records worldwide. In August 2005, Blue split up to pursue solo careers under the advice of Sir Elton John. Blue reformed on 28 April 2009.1 Ryan has had three number one hits while with Blue.2 He had previously co-directed the video for Blue's single "Breathe Easy" which he also wrote and which was shot in Prague. In 2001 the band was in New York during the September 11 attacks after which Ryan commented that "This New York thing is being blown out of proportion" and asked "What about whales? They are ignoring animals that are more important. Animals need saving and that's more important." The other members of the band tried to silence Ryan, but he went on. This caused a huge media backlash that resulted in Blue losing a record deal in the United States and campaigns to sack Ryan from the group.3 2005–2008: Lee Ryan and stage Ryan released his first single "Army of Lovers" on 18 July 2005. It debuted at No. 3 in the UK Singles Chart and hit No. 1 in Italy. On 1 August 2005, Ryan released his debut album, Lee Ryan, to mixed reviews. The album reached No. 6 in the UK Album Chart and No. 3 in Italy. In January 2006, Ryan released his third and final single in the UK "When I Think of You". The song reached No. 15 in the UK. "Real Love" was used for the end credits of the film Ice Age: The Meltdown which later led to Ryan voicing the part of an elk in the UK version of the film and Eddie in the Italian version. In late 2005, Dolce & Gabbana signed Ryan up to be the UK face of their new line of clothing. After the relative success of his first solo album, Ryan started planning his second solo album. The single "Reinforce Love" was released on 10 December 2007. The single was being released for Great Ormond Street Hospital and CLIC Sargent, which were the two charities that Ryan was touring for in November and December 2007, with young voices. The album was then postponed, and finally cancelled. He appeared in the video for the latest single by a British girlband named Fe-Nix. In September 2007, he appeared as one of the contestants in Hell's Kitchen. However he rowed with Marco Pierre White about White's use of the term "pikey",4 and subsequently left the show.5 In August and September 2008, Ryan acted alongside Natalie Casey in The Pretender Agenda at The New Players Theatre in London. 2009–2010: Film and cancelled second album In March 2010, Ryan confirmed that he had signed a new record deal with Geffen Records, due to last until 2013. Later that month, it was announced that Ryan's first album on his new record label, Confessions, was due to be released in October 2010.6 The first single from the album, "Secret Love", was released as a double A-Side with "I Am Who I Am" on 4 July 2010. The single only managed to peak at No. 33 on the UK Singles Chart. Following this, it was announced that Geffen were set to drop Ryan from the label, before work on his album had been completed. Ryan announced in January 2011 that there was no deal to release his album.7 The track listing for Ryan's aborted album was as follows: "Secret Love", "I Am Who I Am", "Guardian Angel", "Perfect Strangers", "I Don't Wanna Let You Down", "I Love Your Smile", "It's Not Me", "Confessions", "Light of Your Soul", "Peaches", "Reinforce Love", "Suffice to Say", "To See the Stars", "Stop the Rain", "Why Me" and "Stand Up as People".8 2011–present: Return with Blue Ryan stated in January 2011 that he was working on an album with Blue to be released later in the year.7 Blue represented the United Kingdom at the Eurovision Song Contest 2011 in Düsseldorf, Germany with the song "I Can", placing 11th overall. In 2013, Blue released "Hurt Lovers" the first single from their fourth album Roulette.9 In November 2014, Blue announced they had signed a two-album record deal with Sony Music. The band released their fifth studio album Colours on 9 March 2015.1011 Personal life Ryan roused controversy when in a publicity interview with the BBC where he stated that he thought whaling and elephant hunting were more important than the 11 September attacks in New York City.12 On 22 August 2003, Ryan was banned from driving for 18 months and fined £2,250 as a consequence of drunk driving.13 On 31 December 2007, he was arrested for an assault on a taxi driver in Oxted, Surrey. He was released on bail until February 2008.14 At Guildford Magistrates' Court on 24 June 2008 he was fined £300. He claimed in court "he felt targeted because he is 'famous' ".15 In June 2008, Ryan announced he was engaged to hairdresser Samantha Millar, having met her on Myspace. Their son, Rayn, was born in November 2008.16 In August 2010, Ryan was charged with assault after allegedly hitting Millar.17 The charges were later dropped, and the couple separated.18 Ryan appeared in Celebrity Big Brother 13 (2014), describing himself as single with kids. Following the show he entered a relationship with fellow Big Brother in-mate Jasmine Waltz.19 Waltz however ended the relationship after just a few months launching accusations at Ryan's ego being instrumental in the break-up as well as insinuating the band were suffering from depression due to their lack of success since reuniting in 2011.20 21 Ryan however denied any hatred and wished Waltz the best for her future career.22 Discography Studio albums List of albums, with selected chart positions and certifications Title Album details Peak chart positions Certifications UK 23 BEL 24 GER 25 JAP 26 IRE 27 ITA 28 SWI 29 Lee Ryan Released: 1 August 2005 Formats: CD, digital download Labels: Sony BMG 6 68 79 40 42 3 61 BPI: Silver FIMI: Gold "—" denotes releases that did not chart or were not released in that territory. Singles List of singles, with selected chart positions and certifications Title Year Peak chart positions Album UK 23 AUT 30 BEL 24 FRA 31 GER 25 HUN 32 IRE 27 ITA 28 SWI 29 UKN 33 "Army of Lovers" 2005 3 41 25 — 29 — 17 1 49 3 Lee Ryan "Turn Your Car Around" 12 41 2 — 52 — 33 2 — 8 "When I Think of You" 15 — — — — — 29 — — 13 "Real Love" 2006 — — 5 10 56 28 — — 74 — "Reinforce Love" 2007 101 — — — — — — — — — non-album song "I Am Who I Am / Secret Love" 2010 33 — — — — — — — — 9 non-album song "—" denotes releases that did not chart or were not released in that territory. Filmography Film Year Title Role 2006 Ice Age (Italian dub) Eddie (voice) 34 2010 The Heavy Reuben Television Year Title Role Notes 2000 Holby City Arian Kirkwall "Too Much Too Young" (Season 3, Episode 2) 2006 Hell's Kitchen Himself Season 6; cookery reality television 2008 24 Hours with... Himself Television documentary; "Lee Ryan" (Season 1, Episode 3) 2014 Celebrity Big Brother Himself Season 13, Contestant 2016 Big Star's Little Star Himself series 4, Contestant References 1.Jump up ^ "All Rise (from the ashes): Boy band Blue reunite after four years". Daily Mail (London). 28 April 2009. 2.Jump up ^ Blue Number Ones | Number One hits from the UK Singles Charts. Number-ones.co.uk. Retrieved on 3 December 2011. 3.Jump up ^ "Lee Ryan's 9/11 gaffe". virginmedia.com. Retrieved 3 December 2011. 4.Jump up ^ "Chef Marco rebuked over 'pikey' remark | Mail Online". Dailymail.co.uk. 8 September 2007. Retrieved 29 March 2013. 5.Jump up ^ "Hell's Kitchen: Lee quit after 'pikey' slur | News | Hells Kitchen | What's on TV". Whatsontv.co.uk. 7 September 2007. Retrieved 29 March 2013. 6.Jump up ^ "Blue's Lee Ryan 'making dance music'". Digital Spy. 21 March 2010. Retrieved 21 March 2010. 7.^ Jump up to: a b Lee Ryan dismisses Tesco album deal – Music News. Digital Spy (5 January 2011). Retrieved on 3 December 2011. 8.Jump up ^ "Album Review: Lee Ryan - Confessions | Prefix". Prefixmag.com. Retrieved 29 March 2013. 9.Jump up ^ Corner, Lewis. "Blue premiere new music video 'Hurt-Lovers'". Digital Spy. Retrieved 21 January 2013. 10.Jump up ^ "Feeling Blue no longer: Boyband set for comeback UK tour after signing megabucks Sony deal". Daily Mirror. 2 November 2014. 11.Jump up ^ "Colours". amazon.co.uk. 12.Jump up ^ "When popstars talk politics". Virgin Media Music (London). 2010. 13.Jump up ^ "Blue star given driving ban". 2003. 14.Jump up ^ Alex Fletcher Lee Ryan arrested for assault. digitalspy.co.uk. 2 January 2008 15.Jump up ^ "Blue singer Lee's pregnant MySpace fiancée ditches sober suit for black leggings and knee high boots at road rage trial". Daily Mail (London). 21 July 2008. 16.Jump up ^ "Lee Ryan Welcomes Son Rain Amethyst – People.com". Celebritybabies.people.com. Retrieved 29 March 2013. 17.Jump up ^ "Ex-Blue singer Lee Ryan charged with assaulting fiancée". Metro (London). 20 August 2010. 18.Jump up ^ "Assault charge against Blue singer Lee Ryan dropped". BBC (London). 27 August 2010. 19.Jump up ^ "' EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW - Lee Ryan and Jasmine Waltz dish the dirt on their 'romance'". OK Magazine (London). 2 March 2014. 20.Jump up ^ "'Celebrity Big Brother' Star Jasmine Waltz Slams Ex Lee Ryan: 'Everything About His Life Is Bad'". Huffington Post (London). 31 March 2014. 21.Jump up ^ "'I didn't want to be here': Simon Webbe reveals battle with depression just before joining Strictly". Manchester Evening News (London). 1 November 2014. 22.Jump up ^ "' Jasmine Waltz hits out at ex Lee Ryan: 'He needs to get help'". Digital Spy (London). 30 March 2014. 23.^ Jump up to: a b List of Lee Ryan albums and singles on UK: Geral: "The Official Charts Company - Lee Ryan". The Official Charts Company. 5 May 2013. "Reinforce Love" "UK Charts > "Reinforce Love" by Lee Ryan". Official Charts Company. Retrieved 25 April 2010. 24.^ Jump up to: a b "Belgium Charts > Lee Ryan". Ultratop - Hung Medien. Retrieved 25 April 2010. 25.^ Jump up to: a b "Charverfolgung / Blue / Longplay" (in German). musicline.de PhonoNet. Retrieved 29 May 2011. 26.Jump up ^ "Japan Charts - Lee Ryan: albums, DVDs and singles". Oricon. Retrieved 2 December 2010. 27.^ Jump up to: a b "Irish Charts > Lee Ryan". irish-charts.com. Hung Medien. Retrieved 25 April 2010. 28.^ Jump up to: a b "Italian Charts > Lee Ryan". italiancharts.com Hung Medien. Retrieved 25 April 2010. 29.^ Jump up to: a b "Swiss Charts > Lee Ryan" (in German). swisscharts.com Hung Medien. Retrieved 29 May 2011. 30.Jump up ^ "Austrian Charts > lee Ryan" (in German). austriancharts.at Hung Medien. Retrieved 25 April 2010. 31.Jump up ^ "France Single Charts History". Syndicat National de l'Édition Phonographique. Retrieved 21 September 2011. 32.Jump up ^ "Association of Hungarian Record Companies". Association of Hungarian Record Companies. Retrieved 23 August 2012. 33.Jump up ^ "Ukrainian Chart - Lee Ryan". FDR. 10 May 2009. Retrieved 13 July 2010. 34.Jump up ^ http://www.nonsolocinema.com/Lee-Ryan-doppiatore-italiano-per-L.html External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Lee Ryan. Unreality TV – Lee Ryan News, Gossip and Chat Category:1983 births Category:Living people Category:Alumni of the Italia Conti Academy of Theatre Arts Category:Alumni of the Sylvia Young Theatre School Category:Blue (English band) Category:Celebrity Big Brother (UK) contestants Category:English male singers Category:English songwriters Category:Hell's Kitchen (UK TV series) contestants Category:Lee Ryan Category:Musicians from Kent Category:People from Chatham, Kent Category:English people of Irish descent Category:English soul singers